Mittens
by ErinBear1994
Summary: One-shot between Lexi and Leo. Lexi needs some help finding a birthday present for Mikey. Cuteness will ensue.


"Thanks for coming out with me today Leo."

He smiles down at the red head.

"No need to thank me Lexi."

"Of course there is! You took time out of your day to help me."

Leo looks down at her in amusement before they walk into the mall. People rush around with their friends talking and laughing happily.

"This place is too crowded."

Lexi looks at Leo before chuckling.

"You're such an old man Leo."

Leo makes a face and shrugs.

"I've heard that before."

"I'm sure."

She nudges him jokingly before they start walking through the mall. They stop in a few stores looking at clothes and games but nothing feels right. Lexi sighs after an hour of searching and puts the game she was looking at back.

"This is the worst."

"The worst? Really?"

Lexi looks at Leo who's examining a few action figures on the other shelf. He goes to touch one of them but it suddenly lights up and speaks making him jump back to the amusement of Lexi.

"You're the leader of a ninja team and that toy just scared you. Classic."

Leo gives her a look before chuckling.

"Don't tell the others. They'll have a field day."

Lexi smiles sweetly.

"I won't. Promise."

He chuckles at her holding up her pinky before grabbing it with his own. They walk through the aisles of the comic store and eventually wander out to the food court. Lexi orders some Chinese food for the both of them, which Leo pays for and walks to a nearby table. When they sit down Lexi notices how Leo has a place for everything around him. His chopsticks sit perfectly on his plate and his drink is set perfectly to the side.

"You're an interesting guy you know that right?"

Leo looks up at her in surprise before taking a bite. Even his chewing was perfect. When he finishes he looks at her seriously.

"How so? Raph thinks I'm boring."

"I can see why he thinks that."

Leo looks at her but she stops him before he can disagree.

"But! You're not. You're just very precise in everything you do."

"I suppose you're right."

"Leo, you're the most immaculate eater ever."

He laughs at that and smiles.

"How so?"

"I have never seen someone eat so precisely."

"I just think you're been hanging out with Mikey too long."

Lexi chuckles and takes a bite.

"He's actually not that messy."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay well compared to me and you he's messy, but he does take care of the things he cares about like his comics."

Leo looks at her seriously and smiles.

"You know we help clean his room every week so when you come down it's not as messy."

She raises a brow in disbelief.

"He cleans for me?"

"Of course he does. He's crazy about you."

Lexi smiles to herself before they both go back to eating their food. After a while Lexi wipes her mouth and rests her chin on her hands.

"Okay so what am I getting Mikey for his birthday?"

"What do you want to get him?"

"I don't know!"

She groans and lays her head on the table.

"I'm the worst friend."

Leo looks at her before patting her head.

"You're a _great_ friend Lexi. It's obvious how much you care about Mikey. No matter what you get him he'll love it."

Lexi looks at him with a small smile.

"Easy for you to say. Lana and I already bought you and your brothers presents."

"You guys didn't-"

"Oh shut up. Yes we did. Birthdays are fantastic! It's the one day when you can be completely narcissistic and instead of people being annoyed, they give you gifts!"

Leo laughs and nods.

"I guess you're right."

"I _am _right. I'm one of the smartest people in this country."

"And humble…"

Lexi sticks her tongue out at him before standing. He does the same with a smile and they throw their food away before heading towards the exit.

"I don't think there's anything here that I'll want to get him."

"Okay if you're sure."

She nods and they head back to the car. Lexi unlocks it and they both slip in before heading down the street.

"It was nice of Lana to let you borrow her car."

"Yeah she's great."

Leo nods with a small smile before Lexi glances at him.

"…how are you two?"

"Hm?"

"Are you both better?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. I mean she told me that you both were civil, but Lana's version of civil is different than everyone else's."

He chuckles and nods.

"You're right."

They drive through the streets talking about random topics before Lexi pulls into the alley where she parks and they both get out.

"What a disappointing day."

"No it wasn't. Now you know what you don't want to get him."

"You're right Leo."

She smiles and goes to open the apartment door before stopping when she hears a soft meow. Leo looks down the alley too before watching Lexi make her way to the far end. When she rounds the corner a smile spreads across her face.

"Oh how cute!"

Leo looks where she points and sees a black cat with white paws sitting on the ground staring at them. Lexi looks at Leo before inching forward.

"Lexi be careful."

"She looks harmless."

Lexi smiles and gets onto her knees while pulling her skirt down in the back. She slowly moves forward keeping a close eye on the cat. The black feline stares at her while she outstretches her hand.

"Hey pretty baby. Don't be scared."

The cat doesn't move and lets her get closer. When Lexi's close enough she lets the cat sniff her hand before rubbing between her ears. The cat meows again before rubbing against her hand. Lexi smiles happily before crossing her legs under her and gently scooping the cat up.

"She's so sweet."

"And not feral."

"That's true."

Lexi continues to pet the cat while Leo looks for a collar.

"Does she have a collar?"

"Not that I can see."

Lexi picks her up and smiles happily as she licks her nose.

"She's so cute!"

Leo smiles as he watches them.

"Mikey used to have a cat a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"He was older than we all thought…"

Lexi makes a sad face before hugging the black cat to her.

"That's sad."

Lexi's eyes suddenly go wide and she looks at Leo.

"Do you think Mikey would want another cat?"

"I'm sure. He loves animals."

Lexi smiles and hands the cat to Leo before standing up.

"She's it! She's the present I was looking for."

Leo glances at the slim cat in his arms and smiles at the cute face. The cat stares at him before standing up slightly and sniffing his face. The rough tongue licks his nose before rubbing his face against Leo's cheek.

"I think she's perfect."

Lexi smiles and claps happily before walking back to the car.

"Let's go Leo."

"Go? Where?"

"The vet. We have to make sure she's all healthy before I give her to Mikey."

Leo nods and carefully carries the cat into the car. Lexi drives off into the streets before pulling into a parking garage and parking.

"Here we go sweet baby."

Lexi picks her up from Leo's arms and they walk into the building. The cat's ears twitch and swivel at all the sounds around them.

"She's so curious."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Female intuition."

Leo chuckles before holding the door open for Lexi to walk through. The receptionist smiles and gets up to help Lexi.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. We just found her actually."

"Oh okay well great. Let me see if we have an opening for you."

"Thank you very much."

Lexi smiles and rubs the ears making the cat purr.

"If you would follow me we'll get her all settled."

"So it is a girl?"

"As far as I can tell."

Lexi smirks at Leo triumphantly making him roll his eyes before they walk into a room. Lexi puts the cat on the counter before watching her roll onto her stomach and play with her ears.

"Aww."

"She sure is a sweetie."

Lexi smiles at the vet who's a girl only slightly older than her.

"I'm Mary. What can I do for you today?"

"A full check up. We think she's a stray."

"You think?"

"We found her in my alley a little bit ago."

"Well we can check if she has a microchip."

Lexi nods and Mary uses a hand held device to check her for a chip.

"Well good news is she doesn't have a chip."

"The bad news?"

"She still might belong to someone. I'd advise you to see if any signs pop up in your area. If there aren't any then I'm glad you found her before she got hurt or worse."

Lexi nods before watching her continue with her exam.

"Well we can give her all the shots and checks she needs if you'll let me take her for a bit."

"She's all yours."

Mary smiles and gently picks her up before walking into the back of the office.

"I hope she doesn't belong to anyone."

"Me too Lex."

Lexi sits beside Leo and puts her head on his shoulder.

"…would you all be okay with having a new cat?"

"Of course. We all loved Klunk."

"Klunk? That's what you named your cat?"

"Mikey named him."

"Ah."

Lexi smiles and nods.

"I wonder what he'll name her."

"You're not going to name her?"

"She's for Mikey so he gets to choose."

Leo smiles.

"That's really thoughtful of you."

After sitting there for a few more minutes the vet walks back in with the cat squirming in her arms.

"She was great and now she's all clean and healthy. I also checked if she was spayed, and luckily she is. So either she does belong to someone, or they didn't want her and let her go…"

"Great! That she's spayed not that her family might have abandoned her…that's sad."

"It is, so she's very lucky she found you. Do you need anything else?"

"Just a few supplies."

"Well I can help you with that out front."

Lexi picks her up and they walk back into the front before grabbing everything they need for her.

"Do you want a leash?"

"Please."

They ring everything up and Lexi pays before Leo grabs its all.

"How're we going to hide this from him?"

"With a lot of stealth."

Leo laughs and nods before they wave goodbye and walk her back to the car.

"I can't believe people abandon their animals. That's just horrible."

"It is. The vet was right though, we're lucky she found us."

They drive back to her apartment and slip upstairs before setting up the litter box in the corner and putting a few toys around. Lexi slips a collar around her neck and scratches her ears before looking around.

"This is going to be hard to explain when Mikey comes up here."

"Well it's only for a week."

"True…"

"I'll help."

"Thanks Leo."

He smiles at her before hugging her slightly.

"This is one of the most thoughtful presents anyone has ever gotten for him."

"I really hope he likes her."

"How could he not?"

Lexi smiles and hugs him tightly before showing him out the door,

"I'll see you later. Thanks again Leo!"

Leo waves and disappears down the sewer.

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

The cat meows behind her before rolling onto her back.

"You are too cute."

A few days later Lexi feeds the black cat before waving to Lana and heading out. Each day Lexi had gone out checking for any signs about a missing cat but still hadn't found any. When she returns Lana's waving a toy in front of her making her jump.

"Any bad news?"

"None! I think she's all ours."

"Yay that's awesome!"

Lexi smiles and sits beside her friend.

"How'd you keep her a secret from Mikey this week?"

"I told him I was really, really sick and puking."

"Gross."

"I know. I hated lying but I didn't want him to ruin the surprise."

"I get that, and tonight is when you get to finally show him!"

"I know! I hope he likes her."

Lana rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Of course he will. Don't worry."

Lexi smiles and goes to get all the supplies ready.

A few hours later Lexi looks at herself in the mirror and smiles at her curled hair and white dress. She has bright orange heels on and simple makeup that makes her eyes pop.

"Lexi you ready?"

"Yep!"

She walks out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Lana looks up and smiles at her friend's appearance.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you blondie."

Lana flips her hair with al laugh before grabbing the cat carrying case.

"Leo has everything all set up in the lair and the oven is preheating right now."

"Did Raph and Donnie distract Mikey?"

"Yes. I'm all set to distract him as well when we get there."

"Awesome. Thanks again for being a great friend Lana."

"Oh shut up. You're my bestie."

Lexi smiles and they grab all the gifts before heading to the car. They put everything into the back seat before Lexi sits down and pulls the cat box onto her lap. She sticks her fingers through the openings letting her bite and nuzzle them. They drive through the streets before pulling into the garage and getting out. When they get down into the lair, Lana heads off to the kitchen while Lexi goes straight to Leo's room. After knocking on the door and entering she sees Leo meditating in the corner.

"Lexi?"

"Hey Leo. Is it okay if I put her in here now?"

"Of course."

He stands gracefully and picks it up for her and smiles at the cute black cat inside.

"Hey cutie. Miss me?"

He sticks one of his fingers in before laughing when she bites it playfully.

"Are you going to make dinner?"

"Yep. Lana is starting it but I'm going to finish."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I'll keep Mikey away."

"Thanks babe."

Leo smiles at her before she disappears out of the door,

An hour later Lexi finishes the dinner before jumping when a pair of arms wraps around her middle.

"Hey babe."

"Mikey!"

She turns and hugs him tightly before smiling at him. He smiles back and takes her in.

"You look beautiful Lexi."

A blush erupts over her cheeks and she nervously puts a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, thank you."

He smiles and kisses her cheek before sneaking a look at the dinner.

"Smells delicious."

"Oh it is."

She swats his hand away before he laughs and disappears from the room.

"Dinner's done!"

Lexi grabs one of the pots before heading to the table.

"Need any help Lex?"

"Yes please. Can you grab the rest of the pots and the plates?"

Raph nods before disappearing with Donnie. Mikey helps her set the table before they set the pots down.

"All ready. Are April and Casey coming?"

"Here Lex!"

Lexi smiles at the other red head before hugging her.

"Wow you clean up well Lex."

"Thanks Casey."

Mikey smiles before hugging her with one arm.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Of course."

Splinter taps his way out and smiles at all of them before sitting down. They easily fall into a conversation and soon they're all laughing. Lexi laughs and sips her wine before taking another bite of the food.

"This is delicious."

"You'll have to thank Lexi. It's all her. I just cooked the pasta."

Lexi smiles and blushes when Mikey kisses her temple.

"Well there's dessert if you're interested."

"Bring it on babe."

Lexi chuckles at Raph before standing and going to grab the tiramisu cake from the fridge. She lights the candles and walks back out as they sing to the brothers. When it's done they all blow and the candles go out before Lana cuts the cake. They each grab a slice and fall into a silence as they savor the flavor.

"Why aren't ya a cook Lexi?"

"I'm a scientist Raph."

"Ya should switch."

Lexi chuckles before taking a bite.

"This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

She takes another bite and smiles before Lana gets up to grab the presents.

"Now onto the fun part of the night…presents!"

Mikey smiles and happily accepts the wrapped box from Lana. Lexi helps her hand them out while April and Casey give out their presents as well.

"Go ahead guys!"

They all open their gifts in different ways before looking at what they got.

"New throwing knives and bike parts? Thanks guys!"

Raph smiles at them before watching Leo open his. It's a book on poetry in Japanese from Lexi and new candles from April and Casey.

"Thank you so much."

Donnie got a new set of chemicals from Lana and Lexi gave him a flash drive.

"Wow thanks guys."

"That flash drive has the schematics on some of the tech I was working on…and maybe some things that you're not legally allowed to have."

Donnie perks up and smiles at her. Mikey opens his gift from Lana and smiles at the newest fantasy game while April and Casey got his a few new comics.

"This rocks! Thanks dudettes and Casey!"

They smile and Lexi looks at his smiling face.

"I'm glad you all liked everything."

"Easily one of the best birthdays. Everything was perfect. Thank you so much guys."

"No problem Donnie. Happy Birthday guys!"

They smile and continue to talk before cleaning up and going to the TV and setting up a movie. Mikey helps Lexi cleans the dishes before grabbing her hand and heading out to the TV.

"Wait, I have another present for you."

Mikey smiles and follows her up the stairs.

"Go to your room. I'll meet you there."

He looks at her quizzically before nodding. Lexi goes to grab the case from Leo's room and heads to Mikey's.

"Okay shut your eyes!"

"What?"

"No peeking! Do it!"

He laughs and does as she says. She peeks her head in before walking in and shutting the door behind her. She gently puts the carrier down before grabbing the cat and holding her in her arms.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Mikey does with a smile before focusing on the cat in her arms.

"Who's that?"

"She doesn't have a name yet, but she's yours…happy birthday."

Mikey looks at her before standing and picking her up. The black cat smells him all over before butting her forehead against his.

"I think she likes me."

She licks his bandana before purring. Mikey laughs and rubs her belly before playing with her feet.

"You have such pretty feet kitty."

Lexi smiles and sits on his bed watching them interact.

"How about we call you mittens?"

"I think Mittens is a perfect name for her."

Mikey smiles as Lexi before gently putting Mittens down. He hops onto the bed and smiles down at her.

"You are the cutest, smartest, most adorable girlfriend a guy could ask for."

She smiles and sighs when he kisses her.

"…so you really like her?"

"I love her. She's the best present a guy could ask for."

Lexi smiles and hugs him.

"I'm so glad!"

Mittens jumps onto the bed and meows before rolling onto her back and looking up at them cutely.

"She's ridiculous."

"Just like you."

Mikey makes a funny face before kissing her again.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for Mikey…happy birthday."

Mikey smiles and hugs her before rolling them over so they're spooning. Mittens curls up beside them and purrs making Lexi smile.


End file.
